Rocket Robin Hood and The Woman Who Wasn't There
by Rodd Thunderheart
Summary: Based on the 60's Canadian animated tv show this story delves into **perhaps** why teleportation either wasn't discovered or was outlawed in the 30th century.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a hot day on Xenor 4.. also known as the National Outer-space Terrestrial Territories (NOTT) royal game preserve #7. Rocket Robin and Little John were hunting wild oxen, though in the 30th century, one could easily live on a diet of protein pills, veggie powder, and carb cubes, Robin knew that nothing compared with the taste of freshly cooked meat.. Ever since meeting Giles their gourmet cook, Robin knew the band was to live on wild game. Like the ancient native tribes of North America back on Earth, Robin also knew to give back whatever he took. And so one trip to the NOTT royal game preserve meant taking enough wild game for peasant villages, who would in turn farm their own land returning what was given them. Now on their tenth and last ox, Robin knelt patiently as Little John waved in his direction.**

**"There's one, oop! He's spotted me, here he comes!" Little John pocketed the red hankie.**

**"Don't worry John, he's as good as cooked in the slaughterhouse!" Robin drew back on the heavy oak handcrafted bow. Not as accurate as his metal fold out bow with laser string, still, something felt so right about using this natural bow crafted out of wood and cotton bound string for hunting. In the thirtieth century it would be a simple matter to fire a blaster, or arrow laced with toxin, or tasered rifle, and kill the animal before it even knew it was being hunted.. but all sullied the quality of the meat. As the arrow flew straight and true to its target, Robin could already smell and taste the smoked roasted meat they would deliver to the peasants on Yuna 5.**

**Though the arrow struck deep in the beasts chest it wasn't enough as it bore down on Little John. Quickly drawing another arrow and firing, two more sunk in near the first arrow. Rolling out the way, Little John flexed his arms mightily as the ox smashed heavily into a tree. Stunned momentarily the ox shook his head. Wasting no time he ran up and grasped the horns and twisted the beasts head back sideways... sideways... -KRACK- went its neck, as it slumped to the ground.**

**"My apologies John. I should have had more arrows let go."**

**"Aw he wouldn't have put me down, wrestled bigger ones then him back on my uncles farm.." Little John grinned.**

**Robin stared at the huge bull in front of him, "Little John I'm afraid you're just NOT as strong as you used to be."**

**"Huh?" he stood there wondering how Robin could say such a thing.**

**"Well my friend, we USED to say you were as strong as an ox, but in this case 'as strong as on ox' would clearly be an INSULT." Robin motioned to the huge fallen animal in front of them as they both laughed heartily.**

**After stowing the carcass in ships cargo hold along with the rest of the capture, Little John stood for a moment outside as Robin radioed that they were coming home.**

**Not far away, something moved in the air.. she was awake.. how long had she been asleep? Where was she? Hearing a great ruckus in the clearing, she followed its source. Around the next tree she witnessed a large blonde strongman wrestling a large oxen. By the stars! He felled the great beast, this man was stronger then she'd ever seen of anyone. Could they help her? It'd been a long time since she'd even come across anyone.**

**"Hey.. what's that?" Little John looked around to hear some.. tiny mewing..? Walking around a tree, he spied a little black kitten probably not even two weeks old.. its eyes just barely open, and hardly strong enough to walk, and not even a handful for his hand. "Awww.. who're you?" Little John picked it up, immediately it started purring, "You're just a little girl aren't you.." he stroked it.**

**"Little John, where are you, we're ready to blast off." Robin walked up behind him, "What's that?"**

**"It's a... little kitten.", Little John turned to Robin.**

**Robin was taken aback, "John, that's a mountain cat.. it's all black, but that white tip on the tail indicates it's a XENAN mountain cat- They grow to 75-80 kilograms, and they get to be ferocious hunters with age."**

**"Aww PLEASE... I could SURE use a pet."**

**Staring at the kitten for a moment and doubtful, Robin sized the kitty up. Her big eyes looked right into Robin's and melted any resistance in him. Little John WAS his best friend, and he hated to disappoint him..**

**"Ah well... alright, as long it doesn't eat us out of house and home.", Robin sighed in resignation.**

**"Aw she won't. I'm going to call her Ale, after my first girlfriend back on Earth." Little John beamed.**

**"Yes.. I see the resemblance.." Robin conceded with a half smile, "I suppose if she grows up in a domestic environment, she shouldn't turn feral... and she IS pretty cute. Come now, let's get home, I'm sure Giles has plans for our catch."**

**They climbed aboard the craft, as Little John reached for his hat as a makeshift bed for the kitten to sleep in for the ride home.**

**She remembered her father working on something, then she volunteered to help out on the initial test. A large explosion/implosion.. Her memory was still splintered.. some things she did seem to know off by heart.**

**Watching as they gathered up the wild game, she noticed Little John picked up a lost kitten. Aw he's got a big heart, I've got to go with them. She walked up knowing instinctively they wouldn't see her, after all for the last few hundred years she knew noone could see her. Stepping onto the ship she stood behind the spacemen.**

**As the ship rocketed through the galaxy, Little John began to nod off, the steady rocking putting him to sleep. A voice spoke up out of the blue.**

**"Can you help me?"**

**"Hm.. Robin.. you say something..?" Little John roused.**

**"Huh, what?", Robin had also nodded off, the ship being automatically guided by the homing beacon of New Sherwood Asteroid.**

**"I thought I heard something." Little John looked around, nothing, he looked at his new pet Ale, who looked at him with sigh as she stretched out her front paws.**

**"I didn't hear anything.." Robin looked around.**

**"I need your help.." the voice spoke again.**

**Little John stared at the kitty.**

**"Did you speak?"**

**"No Little John I heard that too.." Robin looked at the kitty first then all around. "This quadrant of space doesn't have any intelligent speaking four legged animals.."**

**A long silence ensued.**

**"I guess it was nothing." Little John looked at Robin who shrugged. The radar beeped indicating New Sherwood Forest Asteroid was coming up. As the ship docked both went to work carrying the carcasses into the smoke/slaughterhouse.**

**As the rest of the Merry Men came out and pitched in and helped process the meat, John retreated to his room with his new pet. Lying on the bed the kitten purred on his stomach.**

**"Ah, what a day. Ale you're so cute, you just stole my heart."**

**"And you stole mine... from the moment you wrestled that bull on the mountain. And then you took that little kitty into your home."**

**Little John stared around the room scratching his head then looking at the kitty who also looked around.**

**"Who... who's there..?"**

**"My name is Aurora Starr." the voice said.**

**"Aurora Starr? Who, what are you?"**

**"I am not here... yet I am, it's slowly coming back to me... My father, was testing something, I remember an explosion..."**

**"Is, is there anyway I can, I can see you? It's kinda tough talkin' to thin air." Little John still felt as though he needed to focus on something.**

**She reached out and touched him on the shoulder and rubbed.**

**"I-I could feel that... but where are you?" Little John asked.**

**"I'm right in front of you, I wonder, do you have anything to wear?"**

**"Just my bathrobe..." John motioned to his robe hanging on the door.**

**The robe picked up off the door and then moved around in mid-air.. then the string pulled tight to a feminine form within the bathrobe. Though floating in air, the headless robe had no hands, yet a shapely form within, medium sized breasts with the tie around a svelte waist.**

**"You're, you're a girl..." Little John seemed mesmerized by the shape his large bathrobe floating in front of him had taken.**

**"Aw that's sweet of you to say, but I'm about 300 years old."**

**"What in the name of NEPTUNE? Little John, what are you up to?" Robin's voice startled them both.**

**"Uh... hi Rocket Robin." Little John sat on the edge of his bed as his bathrobe jumped at the unexpected appearance of Robin.**

**"What are you doing? Something's going on here.."**

**"Please Robin. I am asking for your help.." the bathrobe turned to him.**

**"Who, are you..?" Robin studied the bathrobe quizzically.**

**"I just told." the bathrobe motioned to the big man.**

**"Oh, sorry. my name is Little John. This is..."**

**"Yes," the robe motioned to Robin, "I heard you two talking, you're Rocket Robin Hood."**

**"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss." Robin took the empty sleeve feeling a hand, he bowed and kissed it.**

**"Aurora Starr, wow, and they say chivalry is dead." the robe held a hand out.**

**"So, how did you come to be invisible? What happened?" Robin pulled up a chair.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**"So how DID you come to be invisible? What happened?" Robin sat down, his eyes fixed on Little John's large bathrobe floating in front of them. Little John sat on the bed still mesmerized by the female form his bathrobe had taken.**

**"My father was Professor Samuel Starr, and he'd come up with the theory of 'teleportation', that is beaming someone electronically from one location to another. It is based the premise breaking down a persons component molecules at the sub-atomic level to be reassembled at another location. I was helping him, he'd tested the process first on me -and it worked! He'd beamed me from one room to another! But when he tried to beam me from one planet to another.. there was an explosion."**

**"I think I remember reading history about that,", Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "A few hundred years ago Prof. Samuel Starr had tested his ground breaking theories on teleportation, the initial tests worked, but on his second test the resulting implosion carried through 7 star systems. It put out electrical instruments in several galaxies, in fact it took them almost 20 years to recover. As a result, teleportation, and the theories of, have been banned in several galaxies. Even the United Solar Systems stepped in making the ruling official but many opted out but voluntarily in keeping with universal law."**

**"Is that what happened? (Robin nodded) I-I remember standing in the chamber, and then, I felt the process it feels cool, as in a little chilly... or like electricity, but then I don't remember anything for a long time. Time has passed, I go to sleep, but I don't know what happens, or how long I sleep for."**

**Thinking for a moment, Robin then spoke, "I wonder if you'd like something perhaps better fitting... or form-fitting?"**

**"Yes, I think I would like something that perhaps fits a little better."**

**"Well let's go see if we can't find something in my room." Robin motioned outside to the hall, "You coming Little John?"**

**"Right behind you." he smiled.**

**Last to follow was his bathrobe floating along. A crash down the hallway, followed by a scream.**

**"A -a bathrobe walking by ITSELF. SPACE GHOSTS! AGGGHHH!", a short bald bearded man in a chef's hat and apron, dropped a stack of dishes screaming as he ran outside.**

**"Giles WAIT, it's not -I mean she's real.", Robin called after his scared chef.**

**"Golly I'm sorry." the bathrobe turned to Robin.**

**"Heh heh heh, it's okay, it's okay. It's not the last prank we've played on Giles." Little John explained as both chuckled at Giles racing off.**

**Inside Robins room he walked into his closet and then came out with a pair of gray pants and long sleeved shirt.**

**"These may look like two separate pieces but they are hermetically sealed at the waist, and magnetically attach to each other. It's called magna-fabric, it's form-fitting and automatically stretch or shrink to the wearer's size." Robin held out two pieces of his space suit.**

**"Oh... wow. Clothing has certainly evolved since I last wore something." Aurora smiled, as the bathrobe untied then tossed on a chair. Robin's light gray pants with darkened shorts pulled on over a female shape. Initially they appeared loose, but as they pulled up to waist height, the material then formed into shapely feminine legs, as the dark shorts formed on shapely buttocks. The dark tank with gray sleeves floated up, moved around in air, and pulled down as the arms stabbed out. The shirt moved at the end of the sleeves as the shirt tucked into the matching dark shorts and pants. The upper body formed onto a shapely feminine body. A slight 'shhht' was heard as the shirt fastened itself on its own accord to the pants. Robin handed a belt to the clothes. The belt then moved around in air at the ends of the sleeves and buckled.**

**"Seems to look much better now." Robin nodded at his uniform that had now shaped into a woman's outline save for a head, hands and feet. His clothes floated a few inches off the floor since he hadn't offered any footwear.**

**"My goodness this feels like I'm hardly wearing anything, almost like I'm wearing a cloud. Is this your insignia?" an empty sleeve waved to the chest area showing a silver rocket between her breasts, though she still appeared headless.**

**"Yes, Rocket Robin Hood." he smiled proudly.**

**Outside in the hallway, Maid Marion had heard Giles scream earlier and walked lightly around the inside of the building wary of any ghosts. It was as she walked down the hallway that she'd heard a woman's voice coming from Robin's room. Curious she walked up to his door and listened. Yes that was indeed a female voice, what? and he's GIVING her his clothes? That does it! she tapped the opener.**

**-  
**  
**"Give me a minute to-" Robin started to say but then Maid Marion stormed in.**

**"Rooobin! What are YOU doing! WHO IS THIS!" she stomped in not even fully looking at Aurora, "I always thought we were meant to be together... but what are you doing with this, this HUSSY. And you even GAVE her YOUR clothes, now WHAT, is THAT all about?"**

**The normally calm, cool and collected Robin jumped and flustered at the agitated Marion 'catching' him sneaking around. Little John patted Aurora's back as if they shared a secret most wouldn't know, as he chuckled softly.**

**"I -I just... she's well... just... she's... You've got this all wrong Marion... " Robin's face turned beet red.**

**"I am afraid it is all my fault Miss.." his clothes stepped forward.**

**"Marion... MAID Marion if you don't mind and I-I" Marion turned to the feminine form Robin's clothes had taken on, "You, don't have any feet... (she looked higher) or hands! Where's your head!" she stepped backward clearly taken aback.**

**"I am here... all here. (the sleeves waved over the empty neck) It was an accident, my father was testing his theory of teleportation on me, and there was an explosion/implosion."**

**"By the stars! I'd read all about Prof. Starr, he lost his daughter. And you, lost your body." feeling her hand Marion gingerly touched her head thoughtfully, "Why you're all there, just not visible." Changing her tone Marion immediately hugged her, "Oooh... it couldn't have been a good life, for you"**

**"No.." Aurora sniffled, "It hasn't, many times people don't even hear you and when they do, they think they're hearing things."**

**"Marion you know my heart is not my own, it belongs to you and ONLY you. (he put an arm around her as she smiled back at him) Let's avoid any other scares.. and move on to the living room where we can all relax and bring everyone up to speed on this. I'm sure everyone has some light they can throw on this.." Robin pointed out.**

**"Yeah, I bet Friar Tuck could figure something out for you, maybe even cure you." Little John straightened his belt sure of himself.**

**"I'm sure you can, I have faith in you all... (she lowered her voice so only John could hear it) especially you."**

**"Well, let's not jump to conclusions and get her hopes up Little John, but I'm sure we can figure something out." Robin said motioning to the front room.**

**After calling the Merry Men in they all sat down as Robin made the introductions, his right hand man and second-in-command blond haired and dark costumed Alan Adale, Will Scarlett with his flaming red hair and goatee, scarlet colored uniform, and finishing with Friar Tuck.**

**"And this is my man of the cloth, Friar Tuck." Robin pointed out the large man in robes with a horseshoe of hair circling his otherwise bald head.**

**"I felt compelled to help out, though I upheld my vows of the altar, I couldn't stand by any longer. Prince John had to stood up against. So I joined Robin's band to help out."**

**"That's very honorable of you." Aurora's voice came from the female form in Robin's clothes.**

**"Yeah, he's terrific in battle." Will Scarlett spoke up.**

**"Why thank you Will." Friar responded pleased with himself.**

**"He's great to hide behind." Will chuckled.**

**"I resent that Will, I'm not fat. I'm just big boned." Friar Tuck slightly irritated.**

**"Well Friar it would appear in the last few months... your BONES have had, TOO MUCH to eat." Robin deadpanned as everyone even Friar laughed.**

**"This is just too much... an invisible woman." Alan Adale whispered to Will.**

**"Yeah, let's hear her out." Will nodded in agreement.**

**They all sat and listened intently as Aurora explained.**

**"Professor Samuel Starr, the man who developed the theory of teleportation. I remember him." Friar replied.**

**"Starr... Starr... Hey, wasn't the name of that astro salesman Sidney Starr?" Will pointed out.**

**"Astro JUNK dealer you mean," Friar retorted, "That hair restorer only lasted a month!"**

**"Oh I don't know.. that polish cleaned off the space coupes real nice.." Little John noted.**

**"Yeah but it's made from the oil off the moons of Jupiter, I wouldn't polish my electro sword with that gunk." Will said.**

**"Well be as that may... let's see then." Robin walked over to a computer inputting some names as the screen read out, "I'll be a robot's rivet. Sidney Starr is her direct descendant. He's not married or anything, no other relatives."**

**"I don't think she's in much mood for a family reunion.. never mind in her condition" Marion pointed out. She whispered, "I'll get you some more fitting clothes then a man's uniform.." ('Thanks' Aurora whispered back)**

**"Fair point," Robin came back and sat down with the group, "So you say that the theory is breaking down component molecules at the sub-atomic level to be assembled at another location right?"**

**"Yes." Aurora's voice echoed from Robin's empty clothes.**

**"Are you hungry? Or do you ever get hungry?" Friar Tuck asked.**

**"No, not at all", the clothes shrugged.**

**"Do you feel the need to sleep?" Will asked.**

**"No, and when I do, I feel weird. Like I don't exist, it's strange. When I wake up, sometimes countless years have gone by."**

**"Hmmm, no hunger, and little need to sleep." Robin sat deep in thought. "Little John do you remember when we er, 'traveled' to Dementia Five?"**

**"Yeah, and I wouldn't wish that place on **_**ANYONE.**_**" Little John shivered.**

**"Not even Prince John?" Will asked.**

**"Well, maybe for just five minutes. But that's all..." he smiled.**

**Robin smiled and spoke, "Well my young lady, it's my theory is that you are trapped between two dimensions.. you're not here.. yet you're not in.. uh, whatever dimension or place you have your foot in. Being that way, you haven't aged.. I can tell your body feels like you are in your twenties probably early thirties."**

**Robins clothes sat there for further explanation, both sleeves reached forward as if hands on one knee and the legs sat crossed.**

**"So what do you think you can do for me?"  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin smiled at the female form his empty uniform had taken and spoke, "Well my young lady, it's my theory that you are trapped between two dimensions, you're not here... yet you're not in, uh whatever dimension or place you have your foot in. Being that way, you haven't aged.. I can tell your body hasn't aged I can tell your body feels like you are in your twenties maybe early thirties."**

**Both sleeves were stretched forward as if her hands were on one knee and the legs sat crossed and leaned forward for further explanation and Aurora's voice emanated from the empty clothes.**

**"So what do you think you can do for me?"**

**Robin rubbed his chin heavy in thought, "Well.. that's the conclusion I've arrived at, but we need to brainstorm this. It's definitely not something easily figured out."**

**"Oh." the shoulders of the suit sank.**

**"Well for starters.." Will Scarlett spoke up, "You mentioned that it breaks your body's molecules down at the sub atomic level right?"**

**"Yes."**

**"We've got a cannon that 'de-molecularizes' things destroying the atoms altogether." Will explained, "It's an Anti-matter Inverter Ray, and from what you've told us, it operates on the same principles of breaking down atoms like your father's teleporter."**

**"That's right it does." Alan Adale snapped his fingers, "The only problem is that it de-molecularizes, it doesn't try to put the atoms back together."**

**"But we're on the right track," Friar Tuck acknowledged, "and whomever is near the cannon during use, must be 'de-ionized' as well.."**

**The clothes leaned forward, "De-Ionizing, you mean you must clean yourself of the negative ions gathered during the use of the cannon, much like an extended space voyage. It's not bad, but after continued usage around rocket gases charged from the exhaust, the negatively charged ions alternately affect your body's aura, I see."**

**"You're pretty knowledged yourself Aurora," Robin looked impressed, "I guess you would be if you helped your father with the operation and use of his teleporter."**

**"And I helped develop the theory." she added as an empty sleeve waved.**

**"I wonder what would happen if we ran you through the 'de-ionizer' right now," Alan Adale thought out loud.**

**"Why that's brilliant!" Friar commended, "If we did that, it could stabilize your condition. Perhaps reverse it?"**

**"Yes, yes in fact I'd say it's a good bet that negative ions might just be responsible for her condition!" Will slapped his knee in a 'Eureka' moment.**

**"Lads... that's it! Come on now, let's go..." Robin got up and lead Aurora in his empty costume followed him back to the de-ionizer in the back room near the space hangar, as everyone else followed.**

**"Now, if you'll just stand there while the computer gets a read out on your body and a fix of your body's make-up." Friar typed away at the computer.**

**"Right here?" his empty costume stood in the booth.**

**"That's it," Friar typed away, 'Strange, it's hard to get a fix your body... like it's not totally there."**

**"Let me recalibrate the ionic charges," Alan Adale typed away at another console.**

**"There that's it,", Friar peered at his screen readout, "Are you ready Aurora?"**

**"As ready as I'll ever be..." Aurora spoke nervously as the empty costume stood in the de-ionizer booth.**

**The booth hummed and waves of magnetic energy moved from the top of the booth all the way down... and all the way back up, then stopped.**

**"It didn't work," Alan Adale spoke dejectedly, feeling responsible.**

**"No, but I feel really weird," Aurora walked out, still headless and handless in Robin's costume which wavered slightly.**

**"How so?" Robin asked.**

**"Like I'm really really... tired... **yawn** I need.. to lay down.." Aurora walked over to Little John and fell just in time for Little John to catch her.**

**"Is it an effect of the machine?" Will asked.**

**"Has to be." Robin shrugged, "Little John? How's she feeling?"**

**Little John held her up closer so he could listen to her body, "She's-she's still breathing... just sounds like she's asleep."**

**"Put her down on the sofa in the front room,", Robin waved back to the living room.**

**"Um, okay then," Little John walked in and carefully laid down the female form in Robin's empty costume.**

**Hours later she awoke, looking around seeing the Merry Men had just walked in hearing news that she'd awoke. The headless costume sat up slightly.**

**"You had us worried," Little John spoke with concern, "We thought you'd be asleep for years, like you told us."**

**"It's nice to be needed, (He felt her hand on his wrist) As I feel sleep, I was worried I would wake up and you'd all be old men." Aurora shivered at the thought of disappearing or dispersing like she had on previous sleeps.**

**"We're SO glad you're still here." Maid Marion sat down and hugged her as Little John slid aside, "We REALLY want to help you!"**

**"Oh... thank you," Aurora sniffled, "It's nice to be needed, it's nice to be... well KNOWN, and that I'm here and I STILL exist."**

**"Well you're not visible, " Robin noted, "but you're here -you didn't disappear like you've explained, and you actually took a nap and didn't go anywhere. That alone shows promise, I think we're on our way to curing you young lady!" he smiled.**

**"Why I can't thank you enough," Aurora bowed her invisible head, "Back in the hangar there I-" -PPTT!- and suddenly she disappeared!**

**"What in the name of Saturn?" Robin stepped forward to the empty space on the couch in front of everyone.**

**"What the..." Little John and the Merry Men turned around with bewildered looks on their faces.**

**"What... in BLAZES?" Friar Tuck stared at the space on the couch where Aurora had just lay.**

**"It's okay! I'm over here!" a voice emanated from somewhere.**

**Puzzled Robin stood there and looked around when suddenly he had a flash of intuition, "The hangar! THAT'S where her voice came from!"**

**He dashed out with Little John hot on his heels, with Maid Marion, Alan Adale and Will Scarlett following, as Friar lagged behind. Walking into the hangar as the door was left open on the hot day, the Merry Men walked in to find Aurora over by the de-ionizer.**

**"I'm here, I'm fine," Aurora's empty sleeves waved out, "I just don't know what happened. All I did was mention the hangar here and I appeared back here, but in the living room I- PPTTT!" suddenly she disappeared again!**

**"Lads, I think I get it,", Robin scratched his head momentarily then ran back into the house, Little John again close behind. Will and Alan quickly followed. Friar jogged slowly, minutes later he came into the front living room puffing heavily.**

**Chuckling at his rotund pal Robin motioned to him and spoke, "Friar, you're out of shape..."**

**"Oh I don't know," Little John grinned, "**_**ROUND**_** is a shape." as everyone exploded with laughter.**

**"Okay, I admit, I'm not in as good a shape as Will," Friar puffed as he protested, "I am a LITTLE soft around the edges."**

**Holding his face Robin laughed, "Friar, saying you're a LITTLE soft around the edges... is like saying that John here is a LITTLE HUSKY." as everyone continued laughing. After everyone composed themselves, Robin turned to his empty costume.**

**"So you are able to teleport aren't you? You just think of where you want to go and you appear there." Robin stood by his empty costume half smiling as he'd figured it out.**

**"YES! Yes I can! I just think of somewhere I've been, and I just re-appear there!" Aurora spoke her voice tinged with excitement.**

**"And you also seem to teleport whatever you're wearing which is good, you don't have to find anything else to wear." Robin grinned.**

**"Why that's incredible!" Maid Marion spoke, "To think... your father who pioneered the theories of teleportation has passed on the theories to his own daughter, and she doesn't even need any machines!"**

**"I'm aware of something else too." Aurora rubbed her tummy, "I'm- I'm hungry... I haven't been hungry for, for as long as I can remember!"**

**Robin smiled at that, "Aurora my lady, you may not be visible, but this is showing great promise. Giles!", Robin pressed a button on the wall and his voice reverberated throughout the station.**

**"What?" Giles grizzled voice came out over the station.**

**"Prepare us a feast, and just in case you hadn't figured old boy. Little John's bathrobe hadn't come to life, nor is my costume alive. We've stumbled across someone and she's got a rare condition of being invisible."**

**"Like that invisible creep from Count Mortula's planet?" Giles growled.**

**"No... nothing like that, she's the daughter of Samuel Starr who pioneered space teleportation with his theories."**

**"And you are telling me his daughter is alive? I mean everyone's heard the story of him losing his daughter." Giles voice changed tone, "But... she is here?"**

**"Yes, she's the one you've already seen... the bathrobe?" Robin's voice had a chuckle, "And she's wearing my costume right now."**

**"Alright alright, Seems like a good thing to celebrate," Giles voice warmed up slightly, "I'm not the fraidy cat I seem like you know."**

**"Of COURSE you're not Giles, We've always known that," Robin's warm friendly voice had a soothing effect.**

**"I'll have a good roast beef and spuds, give me about an hour, and we can all eat." Giles voice came out over the station intercom.**

**As Giles prepared a feast Aurora experimented with her teleportion power, she was able to go anywhere she'd thought of it instantaneously. Will and Alan Adale flew to the far side of New Sherwood, called back on video. After seeing them, a moment later Aurora joined them, though prepared it still startled them as she appeared out of nowhere. After returning to the station, then back to Alan and Will, she flew back with them.**

**They all sat down to a feast of roast beef and mashed potatoes and yorkshire pudding. As they began to eat Robin kept to himself quietly eating as if just another day. Little John couldn't keep his eyes off the shapely female form that had chosen to sit beside him, especially when it was discovered that, while eating did satisfy her hunger, any food that went into her mouth literally disappeared. Always the polite gentleman Robin ate as if nothing was new or different at his table.**

**"Little John." Will bumped his elbow.**

**"I know, I know, I can't help it." he whispered back.**

**"It's okay, I can understand what kind of a sight I must be." Aurora sat there as a fork floated at the end of her sleeve.**

**After Giles brought a special treat of celestial cream pies, Robin finally spoke.**

**"I've observed something.."**

**"Seeing your impeccable manners, so have I...", Aurora replied, "Most folks try to eat and talk. I noticed you eat in silence."**

**"I just believe it to be fearful table manners, so I refrain from speech during 'gustation', I've seen some attempt both at the same time and I believe it to course and vulgar, call me old fashioned, old schooled," he shrugged, "But I was going to say, the food disappears completely in your mouth. Which lends credence to my original theory of you being partially in another dimension. We'll have to keep monitoring your condition, perhaps you'll eventually reappear, at the very least something is happening with you."**

**"I do believe you're right.." Aurora replied as a wine glass floated at the end of her sleeve then upended. The red liquid drained into her mouth but disappeared from view as if into a mini vortex in mid-air over the empty neckhole of Robin's uniform.**

**"And now that we've tried the extent of your powers on this planet.. I wonder if you'd be adverse to trying another planet?" he asked.**

**"No. I'd like to try that! But how are we going try that if I haven't seen the planet I'm going to teleport to?"**

**"Oh that's easy, we'll call my friends up on the astro phone, and you'll see the background they live in."**

**"Great! Let's try it! And that was delicious Giles! Thank you, I can honestly say that I haven't had a feast like that for a few hundred years!", she stood up as her empty costume walked over and hugged Giles who had warmed up to Aurora by now, and blushed at the hug.**

**"Would you like something more womanly to wear?" Maid Marion asked.**

**"Well I like the feel of this uniform, but yes you're right, do you have something better? I mean more uh for a woman?" Aurora asked.**

**"Yes... My bedroom is right across the hall from Robins." Maid Marion started to explain but suddenly Aurora disappeared and re-appeared in Marion's room. Marion went off to her room, and minutes later, she emerged with a red dress following behind her. Small ankle boots walked sentiently beneath the mid-thigh length sleeveless dress with a lighter red yoke on the shoulders. Maid Marion had given one of her hats to her Aurora, which now floated above the red dress. (Robin had given one of his original hats to her when they first started courting, but eventually he stopped wearing his hats altogether so Maid Marion laid claim to all his outlaw hats.)**

**Robin walked into main communications room and dialed a distant planet. A familiar voice spoke up lively from the face onscreen.**

**"Why Rocket Robin! Good Ol' Robby! How are you this fine morning?"**

**"Ablebaker Charlie! So great to catch up with you, and it's fortunate that you are home this second lad! And we are currently 12 light years from the Crab Nebula, so it IS a terrific morning this morning!"**

**"Ah Robby that's my boy, they DO have great weather in the sector of the galaxy, but tell me ol' chap, what brings you my way ol' boy?"**

**"Well I'm glad you asked. You remember in University of Jupiter, back in history class? Dr. Altair was teaching history about Professor Samuel Starr right?"**

**"Ah yes of course, the chap who developed the theory for teleportations and the like. Very sad what happened to his daughter there too I'm afraid." Ablebaker shook his head forlorn.**

**"Well it's funny you mention his daughter.." Robin beamed.**

**"Why's that I must ask there Robby? You wouldn't happen to have come across a spare machine of hers at a Cappella space auction or something there ol' boy would you?"**

**"Heh heh, no Charlie, better then that, I have with me right here right now. Miss Aurora Starr!" and Robin motioned for her to walk forward.**

**"Before you even wonder." Robin began.**

**"Why... bless me bones, We've read history about you my dear lady! And I can see that in the accident you didn't die. If memory serves me correct, you were reputed to have died in that implosion that carries across several galaxies." Thinking out loud Ablebaker Charlie continued, "Hmm, breaking down molecules at the subatomic level, advanced theory and all that.."**

**"We did some brainstorming on that Charlie, and turns out I believe she's not quite here and not quite in whatever dimension she's trapped in." Robin explained.**

**"Sound thinking my boy. Why it may have been a few years since we were in school but that old thinking cap never goes away does it old boy?"**

**"No-no it doesn't. Aurora explained she doesn't sleep much but we came up with the idea of running her through the de-ionizer, apparently it stabilized her condition, she slept soundly for a few hours but she was okay! Then she was hungry too, turns out when she was in her corporeal form she never needed to eat. She still has the problem of being invisible however." Robin pointed out.**

**"Yes yes, that would pose a problem now wouldn't it? " Ablebaker nodded.**

**"And we just now discovered a side effect.. she can now teleport with a mere thought.." Robin smiled feeling he knew what Charlie would say.**

**"Why I'm sorry Robby ol' boy my ears must be getting old, but I'm afraid I just heard you say she can teleport at a mere thought." Ablebaker scratched his head.**

**"Ha ha ha. No Charlie I'm afraid your ears did not deceive you lad.. why in fact here, why doesn't she demonstrate for herself." Robin turned to Aurora, "So you see the space behind him on the screen there? (Maid Marion's hat nodded) Think you can teleport there?"**

**A moment later.. -PPPTT-**

**Suddenly she was on screen behind Ablebaker Charlie! Turning around behind him Charlie shook his head so hard his monocle dropped off. Grabbing it just as it would have hit the floor, Charlie scooped it up and wiped it off and then put it on.. and then took it off and cleaned it again.**

**"I assure you I'm quite real, and I AM here!" Aurora spoke up as her voice emanated from the short red dress and ankle boots.**

**"I'm sorry, I really am my lady," Ablebaker Charlie quickly recovered himself, "But you probably understand my shock and awe as it were."**

**"That's understandable, and we've demonstrated on New Sherwood that I can teleport anywhere on the planet, and I'm beginning to think that there are no limits to that."**

**"I think I have to agree with Robby on this one Miss Starr. ("Please call me Aurora" she implored) Miss Aurora, I'm with him on this one, you are or must be trapped partially in another dimension. It stands to reason also because you're able to go anywhere."**

**"What's going on Father?" Charlie's young son Marmaduke walked in, "Why my goodness father, do my eyes deceive me? An invisible woman?" Marmaduke shook his head and rubbed his eyes.**

**"No my lad, that is a young woman in front of you, she has the side effect of not being seen as it were. Come come my boy, it's not polite to stare."**

**"I'm sorry father."**

**"Oh that's okay Mister Charlie," Aurora rested an invisible palm on Ablebaker's shoulder, "But I really must be going."**

**"Trip trip and all that, it is an honor to meet someone from history my young lady." Ablebaker Charlie's charm appealed to Aurora though she felt need to further explore back with Robin.**

**"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mister Charlie.."**

**"My lady, call me Able-B.. we're not so formal here and after all you're a friend of Robby's and all that."**

**"Able-B then." Aurora liked his charisma but felt need to return to Sherwood, "I WILL return soon though Charlie."**

**Ablebaker Charlie blushed slightly at the mention of his name, "Well take care now, why you're welcome to come back anytime now." his mustache twitched pleasantly in a wide smile.**

**"I will." and a -PPTT- and she was gone.**

**Back on Sherwood Robin stood there with the Merry Men when suddenly -PPTT- and a red dress, hat, and boots stood in front of them.**

**"I've got another friend on another side of the galaxy, Sir Godfrey Humbolt. Care for another visit somewhere else?" Robin smiled.**

**"Yes, yes this is great. And you have such charming friends" Aurora spoke almost blushing at Ablebaker Charlie's charm.**

**"Okay then. Let me look up what galaxy he's currently in." Robin said his voice edged with excitement.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Robin smiled at the Merry Men and then Aurora as he searched the galaxy directory.

"Ah.. here's Sir Godfrey Humbolt, yes it would appear he's home right now.." Robin stared at Sir Godfrey's numbers relaying the sector of space with his galaxy and home planet.

"Well don't be shy Robin, call him up right now.." Will Scarlett beamed.

"Would you be prepared for this Aurora?", Robin turned to the empty dress and boots, "Sir Godfrey's planet is significantly further away.. like 100 000 light years more Ablebaker Charlies. Charlie was just a galaxy jump away, but Sir Godfrey's home is whole a lot further.." Robin cautioned her.

"It's okay.. I'm confident in your theories and the help you've given me so far," the outlaw hat nodded above the floating red dress with a jovial tone of voice that reflected her confidence in them, "Besides, I've got a hunch that distance makes no difference on how far I can travel."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in us," Robin smiled at the encouragement.

"Why it's our pleasure Miss Aurora!" Friar Tuck patted her shoulders.

"It must be exciting to know that you can go anywhere in the galaxy!" Maid Marion gushed at the thought of being able to go anywhere with a thought.

"Well.. we're still experimenting.." Aurora's hat turned to Maid Marion.

"But.. we're not sure yet.. I hope you know what you are doing.." Little John spoke his voice showing concern.

"Oh I have great confidence in you men!" Aurora's dress turned as an unseen hand patted Little John's lower back.. a little lower then expected but he smiled, jumping at the sudden unexpected feel.. and blushed at it.

Robin glanced at Will and Alan both whom returned his grin, Aurora may have been invisible, but her feelings toward Little John weren't as transparent. Then he typed Sir Godfrey's number. They stood as the 'wait- connecting' tone displayed onscreen.

"Why if I haven't been beamed into orbit. it's Rocket Robin Hood!" a friendly old face displayed onscreen.

"Hello Sir Godfrey! How have you been?" Robin's jovial face smiled at his old mentor from university, now intergalactic explorer.

"I have been very well myself Robin, I have been exploring the jungles of the Sitris galaxy and I believe I have discovered a large natural deposit of vibranium." Sir Godfrey smiled at the thought.

"Why that's impressive, I didn't think any existed anymore.. vibranium.. not quite gold.. not quite uranium.. but more stable then and more valuable then gold based on it's scarceness.." Robin rubbed his chin in thought, "I certainly wouldn't hold a press conference to announce it."

"You have read my mind Robin," the gray haired man in a monocle nodded.

"It's funny you mentioned 'beaming into orbit.." Robin smiled.

"Why's that my young friend?", Sir Godfrey rubbed his forehead.

"Well do you remember the story about Professor Samuel Starr?"

"Ah indeed I do, the man who put teleportation on the map, only to have it jerked away by circumstances beyond his control." Sir Godfrey rubbed his chin in thought, "I remember reading about the accident.. the outlawing of his theories, test-runs, and the implosion that put several galaxies behind the times.. not the LEAST of it being he lost his daughter on top of it all.."

"Well actually the story has a happy ending.." Robin began to speak, "his daughter didn't die in the resulting implosion. In fact I have her right here!"

"Is that right? But.. how can that be possible?" Sir Godfrey shrugged bewildered.

"Well she's right here, ", Robin pointed to the empty red dress and hat beside him, "Because of the accident, it's my guess that she's trapped between two dimensions.."

"Very astute.. and I believe you are quite accurate there Robin, so go on.." Sir Godfrey sat in heavy thought at he watched the monitor.

"According to Aurora here, the first test worked perfectly. But when her father tried to beam her another planet the resulting implosion.. well you know that story. Anyhow we were on a hunting expedition when apparently she saw us and followed us home. After she introduced herself, the Merry Men and I tossed some ideas around. I guess it seems the teleportation seems to have disintegrated her.. somewhat to a degree.."

"My father's idea of teleportation is based on breaking down atoms and then re-assembling them wherever they've been sent to.", Aurora's hat turned to Robin and Little John.

"I see.." Sir Godfrey replied.

Friar Tuck explained, "We concluded that perhaps negative ions gathered during the first test had clung to her and perhaps the resulting ions negated her altogether."

"I thought of putting her through the de-ionizer might bring her back." Alan Adale spoke up.

"Capital idea there Alan, but I'm guessing from her appearance.. it did not work.." Sir Godfrey studied the monitor closely.

"Well.. yes.. and no.. it didn't, but she explained she how sleeps.. she seems to disappear and for years and years at a time. However when she came out of the de-ionizer, she suddenly became very tired, but didn't disappear.. at least her clothes remained, as her presence remained in them as it were. She woke up a few hours later refreshed and hungry too! For the first time in centuries! But as you can see she remained out of sight."

"Interesting side effect.." Sir Godfrey rubbed his chin still heavy in thought, "I'm sorry to bring a blight on the situation.. but I must posit that she may be invisible permanently."

"Yes.. I'm beginning to think that..", Aurora's hat nodded, "But an existence such at this.. is a WHOLE lot better then not existing.. and also going to limbo when you sleep.. and gone for years at a time.." she sniffled at the memory.

"I apologize my lady.." Sir Godfrey covered his mouth embarrassed, feeling the obvious faux -pas.

"NO! Please don't apologize, being able to talk.. interact.. is something I have dreamed about for the last few hundred years.. You have to understand, even if I'm invisible, at least with clothes I can be seen, and acknowledged. Going for a couple of centuries existing.. and yet not existing.. you can't imagine.." Aurora's voice tinged with fear.

"Well we discovered another side effect she possesses.." Robin motioned to her.

"That being?"

"She can teleport to any place she's seen.. on most sides of the planet.." Robin smiled.

"Why.. you cannot be serious.." Sir Godfrey stood there clearly taken aback, "She can go wherever she's seen?"

"Indeed I can.. watch this.." Aurora's red dress turned to the monitor and disappeared.

Suddenly she materialized beside Sir Godfrey!

Gasping Sir Godfrey's monocle shook off his head, as his jaw dropped at the physical feat. Suddenly the single glass stopped in mid-air as the dress bent forward, the monocle then floated back up into Sir Godfrey's hand. Taking a wipe-cloth out he cleaned it and studied the floating red dress with stylish yoke on the shoulders and collar as it hovered above the short boots.

"How is it that most of his friends wear monocles.." Aurora wondered out loud.

Chuckling Sir Godfrey stood there amazed, "Why that's incredible! I must say that is the single most amazing thing I have seen in all my years on this or any other galaxy! Not only are you invisible, but being able to teleport across the galaxy.. Last I heard Robin was several hundred light years away.."

"I don't know how it happened, but I'm still willing to accept it. And it's STILL worlds better then just a half-life existence.." her hat shook from side to side her hat removed momentarily as she looked down.

"Aw my poor lady, here.." Sir Godfrey handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you" the handkerchief floated in air as Aurora dabbed her eyes, her hat seemingly floating in air as she held it in her unseen hand.

"I must admit that is the most incredible feat I've ever seen.."

"Well watch this.." her hat then floated up as she placed it on her head, as she disappeared, then reappeared on the monitor beside Rocket Robin.

Holding his monocle this time Sir Godfrey studied the monitor watching her almost instantly materialize onscreen. Then she reappeared beside Sir Godfrey, then the other side of his room, then beside him again!

"Simply astonishing!" Sir Godfrey smiled at that.

"Well I guess I should probably be going.." Aurora straightened up.

"It was an honor and a pleasure to meet someone as famous as you my dear..", Sir Godfrey bowed slightly.

"I can't believe how well mannered men in the future are.." Aurora shook her head at that, "But it was my pleasure as well Sir Godfrey."

Noticing the feather had fallen out of her hat, he bent to pick it up and then handed it to her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your feath-"

Suddenly back at Rocket Robin's Aurora's dress re-appeared with an unexpected guest.

"-er my dear.." Sir Godfrey gulped at the sudden change in his surroundings

"Sir Godfrey! How.. did you..?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"It was an honor and a pleasure to meet you my dear..", Sir Godfrey bowed slightly.

"I can't believe how well mannered men in the future are.." Aurora shook her head as her hat shifted back and forth, "But it was my pleasure as well Sir Godfrey.."

Noticing the feather had fallen out of her hat, he bent to pick it up, then handed it to her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your feath-"

-PPTTT-

Suddenly back at Rocket Robin's Aurora's dress reappeared with an unexpected guest.

"-er my dear.." Sir Godfrey gulped at the sudden change in his surroundings..

"Sir Godfrey! How.. did you..?" Rocket Robin and all the Merry Men shook their heads at the new visitor.

"My goodness.." Sir Godfrey turned for a moment, studying the empty dress, hat, and boots in front of him, "I would think the answer is obvious wouldn't you?"

"Did I.." Aurora's hat turned in surprise, seeing Sir Godfrey beside her, "do that? You.. you travelled with me.. but how?"

"I was being a gentleman and giving you your feather back. It had fallen out of your hat, but I had put my hand on your shoulder." Sir Godfrey replied.

"Of course!", Rocket Robin snapped his fingers, "You must be able to teleport anything that touches you. First your clothes, but now people, it makes sense.. why didn't we try that before?"

"WOW!" Aurora's dress turned from Robin to Sir Godfrey, "This is just.. AMAZING!"

"Let's try that again.." Robin turned to everyone, "Who wants to go to the far side of the planet?"

"Let me try!" Maid Marion jumped forward, "I'd like to see what it feels like.."

"Alright!" Aurora's dress jumped close to Marion as well, "I'm ready.. You ready Marion? Far side of the planet?"

"All set!" Marion hugged her from the side and both disappeared..

"W-Wait.. don't you want to-" Robin pointed to the screen when..

-PPTT-

Suddenly they appeared back in her bedroom..

"Wow!" Maid Marion blinked at her surroundings, "My eyes.. it feels like just a blink.. and here's my bedroom!"

"Hang on! We're going long distance!" Aurora said.

-PPTT-

Suddenly Maid Marion recognized the heavily forested area on the other side of the planet where Alan Adale and Will Scarlett had flown to a large lake and set down.

"You my dear girl, are amazing!", Maid Marion hugged Aurora tightly as her empty dress shook embarrassed, "Robin and I go here every do often for a picnic and to get away from everyone once in a while."

"Aw I don't know what to say.. this is beautiful here. But you've already given me so much.. and given me a living too! I began to think I was dead at one point.." her hat bowed.

"Well we're giving you a new lease on life!" Maid rubbed her shoulders.

Sniffing Aurora straightened up in her empty dress, "Yes.. yes you are! Thank the stars for you! Let's get back to your place!"

"I'm ready!", Maid Marion hugged her tight.

-PPTT-

"You're back!" Robin smiled.

"And your FRONT! And Maid Marion! They've ALL returned!" Will Scarlett piped up causing everyone to laugh out loud.

After everyone settled down, Sir Godfrey spoke up, "My lady, Robin and I have been talking."

Robin then spoke, "Aurora I'd like to ask a favor of you but first I'd like you to understand if you don't want to do this that's okay."

"I have a feeling this relates to something unlawful.." Aurora's hat nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I would be lying if I weren't going to reveal the underlying motive.." Robin's smile shifted to one side of his face, "You see by my name, Rocket Robin Hood, I'm the original descendant of the 12th century Earl of Loxley, or he was better known as Robin Hood. Genetic memory revealed this to me when I talked to a fortune teller once. But strangely enough and we all thought about this, (he motioned to all the merry men), along with my growing up, I realized that someone needed to stand up against Prince John. You see he's the reigning ruler of this sector of space, controlling almost 12 galaxies in his iron fist, heavy taxes under his jurisdiction. You have to understand that since the implosion some planets reverted back to the feudal times, and Prince John took advantage of that just these galaxies that were rebuilding, he established the National Outer-planetary Terrestrial Territories or NOTT. By this he was able to begin to tax them which actually served to keep the residents in poverty, and him in gold."

"Are you telling me his reign is due to the implosion my father and I caused?" Aurora gasped.

"Well.." Robin hesitated, he wanted her help out, but now that he thought about it, it might make her feel guilty, so he felt he'd better soften the blow.. "Not exactly.. he's just a tyrant who took advantage of a situation. Come here, let me show you all the galaxies involved. (Loudly to the computer) Computer.. display all the galaxies under NOTT jurisdiction."

Suddenly the room dimmed and the room lit up in and all around everyone as stars shone and galaxies displayed in the very dimly lit air around them.

"See? All these galaxies are under Prince Johns rule.. and here's his own planet.."

"There? Why.. that's the planet I was being teleported to when.." Aurora stopped as she felt a hole in her stomach.

"Really? I never thought about it, but that does seem accurate..", Robin held his chin heavy in thought.

"Yes it is, now that I think about it," Sir Godfrey spoke up, "Nott is the planet that Professor Starr originally planned to send his- er YOU my dear to. Originally the asteroid was called 'Nostra' but when Prince John bought the planet, he changed the name to 'N.. O.. T.. T' for his planets he'd purchased and kept under his rule."

"And by keeping an iron fisted rule, he was able to keep these settled galaxies in poverty and make himself richer then ever. Yet he still provides them with enough work to keep the poor going yet keep them in poverty so they can't ever better themselves." Robin pointed to the surrounding star clusters.

"So he's trying to stay rich by keeping the poor poorer.. it's an endless cycle." Aurora nodded in agreement, "And this is due to my father and I testing his theories on teleportation."

She hesitated at the last mention. Robin sensed this and felt the need to buoy her spirits.

"It's not your fault, Prince John would have preyed on some other planets if not here. He would have done that anywhere, here just happened to be convenient for him to set up shop. I know he would have.. people are never who they say that are, they are who they've been all along."

"You're right.. you're right!" Aurora felt better with his words.

"If I may.. Aurora, may I go home.. I've got too much to do and maybe our paths will cross again.."

"Absolutely!", Aurora replied, "You ready?

"Yes.. Farewell Robin, I'll be in touch." Sir Godfrey gave a salute which Robin and the Merry Men returned. Putting his hand on the shoulder of the empty dress, he smiled at Robin.

"Always a pleasure Sir Godfrey.." Robin returned his smile.

-PPTT-

Moments later, Aurora teleported back.

"What is it you have planned Robin?" Aurora's hat turned to him.

"So I propose we go into Prince Johns vault and make a huge withdrawal. If you would, we'd really appreciate your help Aurora." Robin smiled.

"YES! Yes I will!" Aurora's clothes jumped at the mention.

"Okay.. here's exactly what we'll do..." Robin motioned for everyone to come close...

"So on the morrow, that's our plan. You with us Aurora? Think you can do all that Aurora?" he asked.

"I think so Robin, it sounds like a good idea. Can you guys all do that in coordination?" Aurora asked.

"Are you kiddin'?" Little John spoke with conviction, "We've done things like this so much it's like an ancient football game.. we all know our parts and what to do and when to do it."

"That's right", Alan Adale agreed, "We all know our roles."

"Supper's served!" Giles called over the intercom.

"Well suppertime great.." Friar Tuck rubbed his belly in anticipation, "If I had to wait any longer, my stomach would be touching my backbone!"

"Don't worry Friar.. you've still got a good THREE FEET to go.." Robin patted Friar's back as the Merry Men all burst out laughing.

After supper everyone chatted about the upcoming mission and where the stolen gold would go and be distributed. A particularly loud yawn emanated from Little John as he stretched.

"Yes.. we should all retire for the night, Maid Marion, show our guest to her sleeping quarters." Robin yawned in reply as they all got up to retire to their respective rooms.

Maid Marion showed Aurora to the spare bedroom as she hugged Maid Marion in graciousness. Putting on a nightie that Marion gave her Aurora smiled at her new life now granted by Robin and his Merry Men. Then her heart skipped a beat at all the charming men she'd met, ending with the one who first made her feel queasy when she'd seen him. Staring at the ceiling, she couldn't fall asleep.

Little John had changed into his pyjamas and lay in bed stroking his new kitty Ale. His new kitten purred in response happy to snuggle up her new owner. He jumped as female form suddenly materialized beside him.

"I couldn't fall asleep.. it's just wonderful to have a future now.." Aurora spoke softly.

Blushing Little John reached an arm around the unseen form beside him..


	6. Chapter 6

As the light shone through the window, Little John's eyes stirred and he looked at the covers. An empty space held open beside him in his duvet. He sighed at the feel of a woman beside him. Minutes later Aurora awoke.

"Hi there my big strong man.."

"Hello.." he smiled at where he figured her head was from the feel of her hair on his chest.

"We should probably get up before anyone notices.." she whispered.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'll see you at breakfast!" she said with a smile.

Little John felt a kiss on his cheek and smiled, as suddenly a quick kiss on the lips as the space beside him was empty as the duvet sagged down. He reddened at that, petted Ale, set her down and got up. Changing clothes after showering, Ale mewed at him as John picked her and stroked her and he cuddled her and set her on his bed. He came downstairs in his trademark vest, red belted shorts and boots, seating himself beside his best friend. Friar Tuck walked out of the bathroom also sitting down, as Little John nodded greeting him.

"Good morning Little John!" Rocket Robin smiled slyly at him.

"Mornin' you two!"

"All set for the mission?"

"You bet!", he replied, "I'm ready to crack some skulls! We'll pull this off!"

Will Scarlett walked in with Alan Adale, and stroked his goatee, "Morning everyone!"

"Mornin'" all responded.

Maid Marion walked in with Aurora who had now changed to a blue short sleeveless dress. Robin stood up and nodded in both women's way as the other men following suit.

"Maid Marion! Aurora! Good morning to you both!"

"Good morning!" both responded as Marion sat down by Robin, Aurora by Little John on the opposite side Robin on the table. Today Aurora had worn a headband holding her hair back.

"That's a nice dress! Blue seems to be more your color," Little John smiled.

"Oh thank you!" her dress turned to him as he felt her hands on his arm.

Giles walked in carrying plates of eggs and fresh wild boar bacon, and handed them all out, handing them out he went out and returned with more plates.

"Oh Miss Aurora, I wasn't sure what you would like so I just did eggs over easy with toast and bacon.." Giles handed her a plate.

"That's terrific Giles! Thank you! Two eggs! I'm really hungry!", she responded as her utensils floated in air.

This time Little John kept his eyes on his own plate, as the Merry Men all ate quietly. Giles then brought out dishes of grapefruit as everyone snacked on the large fruit bowl in the table center. As they finished, Robin got up.

"Okay then! We all ready? (all the men nodded with Aurora's headband nodded) All right then, Aurora step one, you will teleport Little John, Will Scarlett and I to the area behind the NOTT vault. The three of us will break into the vault, while you come back here for step two. You wait here with Alan Adale and Friar Tuck. Got it?"

"Yes.. I do!", Aurora's voice was edged with excitement.

"Got it!" Will and Little John smiled confidently.

The four of them walked up to a computer screen as Robin typed in coordinates as NOTT castle, which came up onscreen.

"Since we can't bring up the inside of the vault, we'll have to sneak around and break it open. Alan you and Friar wait here on Sherwood for the second part of the plan." Robin pointed out certain areas of the castle.

"Are you guys going to be okay? I mean I can always bring you back in a flash.." Aurora asked.

"Oh that's okay.. we can take care of ourselves." Robin nodded.

"Yep we'll be alright, don't worry we've done this plenty of times before." Will assured her.

"You all ready? (they all nodded as they all held onto her shoulders) Okay then!" Aurora stared hard at the part of the castle that was onscreen and..

-PPTT-

They all reappeared deep inside the NOTT castle.

"Okay let's get to the vault.." Robin whispered.

They snuck around in the castle in the early morning hours, Aurora following them.

"Once you get a good mental picture of the area around the vault Aurora you head back home okay?" Robin turned to her dress to see her headband nod.

Seeing the guards in front Robin motioned to Little John to go around to the other side. Will Scarlett peered around for anyone around.

It had been a long night for Len Carlson.. As a NOTT guardsmen Prince John paid them very well especially for vault that guarded his crown jewels, but this was merely the tax collection vault. Pay was better then regular duty, but the shift work was monotonous and wearisome. But the vacations were amazing! Well he did have two weeks leave coming up in a few weeks... maybe.. he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me.. do you know what time it is?"

Looking at his wrist guard Len stared at the time display.

"Why it's 11:30 PM.."

"Thank you.."

-THOOM!- -T-THOOM! Both guards went down as their heads were cracked against the wall.

Little John smiled, "Maybe you shouldn't watch the time so closely.." as he chuckled.

"Nice one Little John!" Will peered around the corner.

"I think you were right.. he shouldn't be watching the time so much.. he should be more aware of his surroundings.." Robin chuckled.

"Actually I think your guy was the one who should be more awares.." Will noted, "After all if you're watching the vault.. one should be watching around.. the OTHER watching the vault."

"Uh guys.. the vault?" Little John pointed.

"Oh!", Will snapped his fingers.

"That's right it slipped my mind..", Robin smiled, "Gotta stop eating Giles' cookies made with teflon spray. Okay let's get at it.. Whoop! Careful there Little John, that's a forcefield there."

Robin bent over feeling the walls.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"There's forcefield.. there's got to be a forcefield generator.. Ah here it is!" a panel opened. "If I can project it properly.." Robin grunted fiddling with wires and tapping buttons.

"You can project it at the door, and blow it open!" Will clued in.

"Careful lads.. Alright get back!", Robin ran back with Will and John as they dove aside.

A tremendous explosion as the door hung off the hinges.

"Alright, that's the hard part.. let's gather up some gold.. Will isn't there a new hospital being built for Onessa seven?"

"That's right.. and this would help finance it faster too.." Will smiled as they scooped up gold in bags they'd hung on their belts.

"Now would you kindly tell me WHAT.. you think you are doing?" Prince John's voice boomed into the vault.

"What do you think? Just call us the tax REFUND bureau.." Robin turned at the unexpected voice.

"Well don't just stand there.. Sheriff! Men! Get them!" Prince John sputtered.

"ALRIGHT.. LET'S GO!" Little John smacked a fist in his palm.

"Um.. RIGHT! erb- ATTACK!" the Sheriff motioned for the guardsmen to move in.

Hesitant, the guards moved in, as the rumble began. Robin threw the bag of gold at two guards knocking them back. Will tossed his at a guard as well and them punched two more. Little John swung his bag around spinning in a circle nailing six guards. After a long fight that left many guardsmen unconscious, the three men were hauled in under twenty guards and thrown in jail. Prince John stood outside sneering amused that he'd finally caught Rocket Robin Hood, Will Scarlett and Little John.

"Wellllll.. Rocket Robin Hood.. seems I've FINALLY caught you!" Prince John smiled.

"Seems I've heard that before.." Robin smiled back.

"I hope you don't find your quarters TOO CONFINED.. Heh heh heh hehhhh.." he sniggered.

"Oh we'll make do I'm sure.. You see that's the trouble without booking ahead.." Robin shrugged.

Slapping his head Will shrugged annoyed, "I KNEW there was SOMETHING I'd forgot to do today!"

Peering at the other jails cells Robin noted the other prisoners, "Well when it's BUSY season, trying to find a room, you KNOW what a HASSLE that is.." he motioned down the hall.

"I'm curious to see how entertaining you are when you're up against the EXECUTIONER!" Prince John gritted his teeth.

"I think he'll be laughing out loud.. in fact I'm confident he'll can be entertained as well.." Robin leaned up against the side of the door not the least bit worried.

"Unless of course we cancel the performance.." Will pointed out.

"I'll bet the crowd will be HUGE.." Little John pondered.

"Standing room only.." Robin furthered.

"And the proceeds go to Prince Johns favorite charity.." Will collaborated

(all spoke up) "PRINCE JOHN!"

His face reddened, Prince John turned the Sheriff. "THEY.. had BETTER.. NOT escape.. or YOU and the guards will replace them!"

"Oh.. Oh, don't worry Sire.. we'll keep TEN MEN on him til his execution!" the Sheriff shook at his words.

"Oh Father.. I was told you were down here.. I just wanted to ask you..", the Sheriff's son Quigley walked in wearing a loud hawaiian style shirt and shorts when he spotted the prisoners, "Rocket.. ROCKET ROBIN HOOD!"

"YES.. we finally CAUGHT the scoundrel!" the Sheriff smiled.

Looking at Quigley's shirt Robin smiled, "Wow Quigley.. tell me you're wearing that shirt because someone has to spot you from space.."

"Now don't be so hard on him Robin.." Will smiled, "He chose to wear his favorite style shirt and it's kind of stylish.. in fact I like it!"

"Thank you!" Quigley recovered some of his embarassment.

"I'd like it TOO.. if I had to walk home in the dark!" Little John chimmed in.

"If I was wearing something like that.. I'd worried about someone staring directly at the pattern and having a seizure.." Will said between guffaws.

"I'm sorry Quiggs!" Rocket Robin said as he laughed so hard, "It's just that.. your shirt.. it's like a GENOCIDE of COLOR.. I mean come on.. somewhere a RAINBOW is weeping!"

With the Merry Men laughing so hard even Prince John and the Sheriff chuckled a little at the Men tearing verbally into Quigley's shirt. Finally Prince John and the Sheriff walked off still trying to hide the fact that they were laughing at the Merry Mens jokes.

"Well I don't CARE.. Lita likes it! And she picked it out for me!" Quigley sniffed at his new wife.

"NO.. she wants you to WEAR that rag so that no OTHER woman would dare chase a man wearing a shirt like that!" the Sheriff pointed out.

"Anyhow.. domestic problems aside.. I WANT them KEPT under HEAVY guard tonight!" Prince John instructed.

"YES yes your excellency! HEAVY GUARD!" the Sheriff spoke up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at Quigley's shirt Robin smiled, "Wow Quigley.. tell me you're wearing that shirt because someone has to spot you from space.."

"Now don't be so hard on him Robin.." Will smiled, "He chose to wear his favorite shirt down here and it's kind of stylish.. in fact I like it!"

"Thank you!" Quigley recovered some of his embaressment.

"I'd like it TOO.. if I had to walk home in the dark!" Little John chimmed in.

"If I was wearing something like that.. I'd worried about someone.. staring directly at the pattern.. and having a seizure.." Will said between guffaws.

"I'm sorry Quiggs!" Rocket Robin said as he laughed so hard, "It's just that.. your shirt.. it's like a GENOCIDE of COLOR.. I mean come on.. somewhere a RAINBOW is weeping!"

With the Merry Men laughing so hard even Prince John and the Sheriff chuckled a little at the Men tearing verbally into Quigley's shirt. Finally Prince John and the Sheriff walked off still trying to hide the fact that they were laughing at the Merry Mens jokes.

"Well I don't CARE.. Lita likes it! And she picked it out for me!" Quigley sniffed at his new wife.

"NO.. she wants you to WEAR that rag so that no OTHER woman would dare chase a man wearing a shirt like that!" the Sheriff pointed out.

"Anyhow.. domestic problems aside.. I WANT them KEPT under HEAVY guard tonight!" Prince John instructed.

"YES yes your excellency! HEAVY GUARD!" the Sheriff spoke up.

Back on Sherwood Asteroid, Alan looked at Friar who smiled as they watched the display watching Robin, Will, and John being hauled off by the guardsmen.

"Just like clockwork.." Alan turned to Aurora, "You ready for step two?"

"Absolutely!" Aurora's head band nodded over her blue dress, "They're okay aren't they?"

"Are you kidding? They HAD to get pulled aside, to leave the vault open for us.. We'll still have to watch out for other guards, but guaranteed the vault won't be watched as much now. The Sheriff will be so worried about leaving Robin unguarded, he won't be concerned about the vault. There'll be a small contingent at best.." Alan Adale pointed out.

Aurora noted, "Robin explained so I made sure to see the area near the vault.."

"Good.. but one at a time, to be more discreet.." Alan thought.

"Excellent idea," Friar Tuck agreed.

"Yes.. Alan in first, and come back for you Friar.." Aurora's dress turned to Alan and then Friar.

"Alright.." Aurora smiled as Alan walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Here we go.." Aurora warned.

"Good.. let's go.." Alan held her shoulders..

-PPTT-

"That never fails to amaze me.." Friar shook his head..

"Wow.. that is.. AMAZING.." Alan blinked his eyes only to open them deep in the money vault area.

"Hmm.. seems to be no guards here at the moment.." Alan peeped around the corners quietly.

"You okay here?", Aurora whispered.

"I should be fine.. you'll be back in only a few seconds with the Friar right?" Alan asked quietly.

"No problem!" she said as a -PPTT- initiated her disappearance.

Alan spied a couple of guards keeping six around the corner.. when Aurora returned, the heavy monk in robes with her.

"Hm.. Aurora you took a few seconds longer then I'd figured.. Friar are you gaining weight?"

"I don't know what you mean.." Friar replied though not blind to where this was going..

"Just wondering since a larger mass seems to take longer to move.." Alan Adale chuckled as Aurora snickered with him as Friar raised an eyebrow annoyed.

"So how are we going to take of them?" Alan wondered.

"I've got an idea.." Friar smiled, "Aurora we need you.." he whispered to her as her headband leaned closer to the good Friar..

Guardsmen Carl Banas and Ed McNamara stood in front of the damaged vault door. As they kept guard both smiled at the easy duty they had. Now that Rocket Robin was in the slammer, there was little to no chance of anyone coming in the vault. After all with three of the Merry Men caged up tight and ten guards on them it was considered that nothing else would happen that evening..

"What are you planning for your woman's birthday?" Carl turned to Ed.

"I'm going to take her to the space circus.. Then we're going on the rides and finish up with the 'Loop the Moon' ride!" Ed smiled.

"Nice! I've been on that! Amazing g-force on that coaster!", Carl pointed out.

"Yes.. I.. What the heck?" Ed gulped as he stared behind Carl and pointed.

A blue dress floated behind him as boots strode underneath the dress with a floating hairband above it. A ghost? What else could it be.. an invisible woman.. as Carl's eyes bugged out at the strange sight. The dress stopped and turned to them.

"Boys? Do you know where the little girls room is?" the dress breathed very sexy.

"Uh.. um... erbb.. uh..." stunned Ed couldn't find his voice as he stared hard at the dress as it walked closer.

"I can't.. I just.. er.. um.. uggg..." Carl stood there dumbfounded staring even harder noticing he could see right down inside the female form of the dress. He couldn't believe it, even the seams inside the dress could be seen as the fabric held open by some unseen force. As if it just held open by something.. The dress walked.. or rather sashayed rather sexily past them..

"You can't find your voices? Aw come on.. haven't you ever seen an invisible woman?" the sultry voice asked.

Carl felt a tap on his shoulder.. then another one.. finally deciding to turn he saw the large belly of Friar Tuck as he stepped forward into it..

-B-Boom-

He rebounded off the solid belly of Friar as Ed turned to see Alan Adale's fist collide with his face. He fell as Friar stepped forward deceptively fast pushing him with his stomach as he rebounded into the wall then on top of the other guard Carl who lay on the floor.

"Done!" Alan Adale smiled, "Nice distraction Aurora!"

"Yes.. an invisible woman is indeed a great distraction for a guy.." Friar laughed.

"You know.. I'm beginning to like this.. I've never felt people saw the real me when I was alive back then.." Aurora giggled.

"Well you two.. let's get to work now.." Alan motioned towards the vault.

Walking into the vault Alan, Friar and Aurora began to gather the gold up again.

"Do you think it would help if I went and got Maid Marion?" Aurora suddenly thought.

"Great idea! An extra pair of hands! And it's not even going take long to get her so.. Yes Aurora, get her and we can be out of here faster!" Alan Adale replied.

"Okay!" Aurora said and was gone with a -PPTT- and not thirty seconds later was back with Maid Marion.

"Let's get at it!" Maid Marion grabbed handfuls of gold and threw into the bags left behind by Robin and the Merry Men. After several minutes passed, the men had four large bags each as the women had two large bags each.

"Hold tight.." Aurora's bags waved towards her as Friar, Marion and Will all moved in and held her shoulders.

Appearing back on Sherwood and quickly emptying the bags they came back for a second haul, then a third haul.. and finally at the close of a fourth haul, they called it a night.

Back in the cell, Robin, Will and Little John were still chuckling over Quigley's shirt.

"I couldn't believe anyone would want to be seen in a shirt like that..", Little John grinned.

"I honestly think that shirt was designed by monkey coming off a three day sugar binge.." Will chuckled.

"Hope he doesn't go to the beach in that.. he's bound to little kids cry.." Robin added.

"So.. our ride gonna be here soon?" Will asked.

Looking at his watch, Robin thought out loud, "Should be any second now.. She'll probably be outside first.."

Outside the cell, the Men heard a -PPTT-, as the guards looked around for a moment.. Nothing.. Suddenly Guardsman Paul Kligman pointed as all guardsmen gasped..

Off in the distance, a female form in a shapely blue dress floated out over a pair of walking boots with a hairband suspended in air over the neck of the dress.

"Whaaa..?" Paul gasped at the sight, yet he was enamored by the shapely female form.. so he walked forward.

"Oh.. hello boys..", a sultry woman's voice echoed from the dress.

"What.. are you..?" Guardsman Chris Wiggins stepped forward curious.

-PPTT- Suddenly the clothes disappeared!

"What?" all guards looked around.. Suddenly..

-PPTT-

The dress reappeared but this time Rocket Robin Hood, Will Scarlett and Little John appeared with it!

"Alright boys! Let 'em have it!" Robin smiled, as Little John cracked his knuckles and Will balled his hands into fists..

The brawl began but lasted only shortly as the three of them handily took care of the ten guards. Several minutes passed as the Merry Men stood over the pile of unconscious guardsmen.

"Okay Aurora.. take us home!" Robin smiled as the three of them put their hands on her shoulders and disappeared with a..

-PPTT-

Back on Sherwood Robin and the Merry Men celebrated with the bags of gold they had smuggled back from Prince John. Amidst cheers they divided the gold up between the planets that needed the gold the most..

Afterwards, they all sat down Aurora with them as they all discussed taking the gold back. Finally Robin turned to Aurora.

"So what would you like to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Prince John lay in bed tossing and turning. For some reason he couldn't fall asleep.. not after he had just captured Rocket Robin Hood. Finally after a few hours of restless movement, he sat up and put on his bathrobe. He just had to go see for himself again. As he strode down the bottom stairs he overheard the Sheriff and two guardsmen..

"Ooooh I can't believe you fell asleep.." the Sheriff shuddered.

"But I'm telling you.. WE DID NOT FALL ASLEEP!" Corporal Chris Wiggins and Captain Paul Kligman insisted groggily holding their heads and rubbing their helmets.

"WHY were you all lying down then? And be QUIET.. you're going to wake up Prince John!" the Sheriff hissed.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Prince John stomped in.

"Ooh now you've done it.." the Sheriff shook cowering.

"TELL ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!" Prince John demanded slammed his right fist into his left palm.

"Well your highness I wuz talking to Chris here, when all of a sudden I look past him and I tell ya sire I couldn't believe my eyes.. uh.. but I see a blue dress.. and NOTHING else! It was empty -like it was filled out b-but nobody inside it.. like in the shape of woman's body.. but I couldn't see nothin' or uh no arms or legs or HEAD.. but a headband floating there.. that was the uh, creepiest part.. a-and it walked n-no no -FLOATED past him." Captain Kligman shrugged quizzically.

"WHAT.. ARE.. YOU.. TELLING ME?" Prince John glowered at him.

"I swear your highness.. this.. this blue dress just.. uh floated past Mr. Wiggins here.. I don't know if it was a ghost or what.. it was something that's for sure.." Cpt. Kligman looked scared but still stuck to his story as Corporal Wiggins agreed with him.

"I can't believe this.. you're just making excuses because Rocket Robin escaped!" Prince John exclaimed.

"Ah Sire.. If I may.. if you don't believe them.. perhaps we can check the security cameras.." the Sheriff hesitantly suggested.

"Yes YES, of course!" Prince John smiled at the suggestion, "I can't wait to see you two proven wrong.." he sneered as he led them back to the main security observation room.

In a small voice the Sheriff whispered, "you two had better not be lying.. if you two get us executed.. i'll see to it that you both live to regret it.. -oh what am i saying.."

Prince John led the three of them into the observation room filled with floating displays as they followed hesitantly. Prince John walked up and tapped Lieutenant Len Birman at the controls.

"Bring up the halls outside Robin's cell," Prince John ordered as guardsman Birman complied.

"Here it is..",Lt. Birman typed on the keyboard, as they all moved in to look closer.

"Now pull up the time about three hours ago.." the stern prince said.

The image floated up showing ten guards all outside the cell.

"Bring the angle in.." Prince John instructed.

"Yes.. yes around that corner sire.." Cpt. Kligman pointed out.

Suddenly the image of a blue dress appeared out of nowhere! Everyone gasped at the sight, including Prince John whose eyes nearly bugged out of his head as his jaw dropped on the floor.. boots walked under the floating dress as a headband floated above the collar and two wristbands floated on each side. Indeed it appeared to be an invisible woman walking sexily towards the crowd of guardsmen, as Lt. Birman motioned at the display and it focused in on the dress -the image came up cleanly. Motioning through, the image focused in showing the seams clearly inside the dress. Birman zoomed in on the heels.. they could also be seen inside.. then moved up to the headband, clearly inside of it too as it walked across the hallway to Captain Kligman.

Regaining some of his composure, Prince John stood there thoughtfully "Hmm.. well it seems they were telling the truth.." pausing for a moment he then turned to them and spoke gruffly, "You have STAYED your executions.."

He then raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin. They continued to watch as the dress walked suggestively towards Paul.. then disappeared!

"What the..?" Prince John stared hard at the display floating in front of him, as the blue dress unexpectedly reappeared in front of the guardsmen, but now with Rocket Robin Hood and his men.

"What.. who.. is that?" Prince put a finger up as the image paused in midair.

"Um sire, if I may.." Corporal Chris Wiggins held a hand up as Prince John nodded, "That blurred image and color display reminds me of the time you 'teleported' Rocket Robin Hood and Will Scarlett to a distant planet.. I've never seen a color display like that before.. or since.. til now."

"Hmm.. I think you may be onto something there guardsman.." the Sheriff spoke with a little more analytical tone of his voice, "I believe that is possibly related to whomever is doing that.. and she must be able to teleport!"

Prince John sighed but couldn't argue the facts.. something had teleported Rocket Robin and the Merry Men outside the cell in order that they could hang a beating on his guards.

"To further elaborate your highness.. I think Rocket Robin has someone or something that can teleport.. And the invisible woman.. that's just plain CREEPY.. was probably meant to just scare us all.." the Sheriff spoke with more authority now.

"I have to agree with the Sheriff.. the invisible woman was just a distraction while the Merry Men were teleported out.." Cpl Wiggins pointed out.

"There seems to be someone teleporting the uh.. woman in.. and then the Men out.." Cpt. Kligman said.

"No.. Cpl I think you were right in the first part.. I see the lights seem to come directly from the entity itself.. not a third party. Whoever she is she can teleport by herself." Prince John now calmed down and studying the image.

"But how?" the Sheriff asked, "Every galaxy has outlawed teleportation and even the machine you used broke and blew apart itself.."

"Look carefully.." Prince John tapped Lt. Birman who brought up the colored display that appeared with the Merry Men in tow, "You notice how they're all touching whomever it is that is invisible? THAT'S the key.. whomever she is she can teleport anyone who touches her"

"That's IT your excellency!" the Sheriff smiled proud to help the Prince out on this conundrum, "So where do we go from here?"

"I think the key lies in who studied teleportation.. and now to see IF they have any relatives in this day and age.. heh heh heh.. and I see a handy weapon for us when this is all figured out.." Prince John laughed as an evil gleam flashed in his eye.

Back on New Sherwood Forest, Robin turned to Aurora after thanking her for her help in what he jokingly referred to as his tax reclamation project and spoke.

"So now what would you like to do?"

Aurora hesitated not sure.

Sensing this Robin realized his manners, "Aurora I apologize, please understand we er -I am not putting you on the street, you are welcome here and able to stay here as long as you like!"

Breathing nervously in Aurora sighed, "Oooh thank you! And yes I haven't decided what I'd like to do but I would like to stick around and offer my services however much you like!"

"If that is what you wish, you are absolutely welcome here! Besides we can help you get acclimated to this century and things until you have a better bearing on what you'd like to do!" Robin motioned past the stationhouse.

"Thank you Rocket Robin! I would rather be with those who have helped save me while I get my bearings and decide what I'd like to do with my life.."

Pulling closing to Little John who flinched as his butt was pinched then rubbed, Aurora further explained, "Besides someone else keeps my attention here as well.."

Little John blushed then spoke, "Yes.. I'm kinda glad you're sticking around too.." as all the Merry Men laughed..


	9. Chapter 9

After a hearty meal with the Merry Men, Robin sat at the head of the table, digging away with a toothpick to remove a stubborn piece of meat. Friar Tuck sighed contentedly and Will Scarlett stretched out his arms. Aurora sat beside Little John, she had begun to accept her condition at this point, though invisible it had still given her a state of existence better then she had known before. And in spite of existing in an unseen state, it still gave her a normal life again as opposed to falling asleep for years at a time and unable to interact people.

Giles stood there in the doorway as he heard all the contented sighs, he smiled knowing he'd served up another masterpiece.

"That was a wonderful dinner Giles Thank you very much!" Aurora spoke up.

"Yes... you seem to outdo yourself every time my good man! We couldn't have had a better man prepare our dinner, thank you again!" Rocket Robin smiled as he finally dislodged the meat from his gums, and the Merry Men and Marion all offered their thanks.

"I've been thinking Aurora," Alan Adale spoke up, "You're invisible, but we can see the clothes you're wearing."

"Yes..."

"Right, to see an object in front of you it is the light reflected off the object in question." Robin nodded.

"I see what you mean." Maid Marion spoke up.

"Well in Aurora's case it must mean that the light is being bent around her, since we can still feel her and see the clothes on her." Alan pointed out.

"That is a very good point there Alan. Something must make the light not refract off her body, presumably speaking it must be bent around her." Friar Tuck rubbed his chin heavy in thought.

"Light reflects off her clothes but not her body..." Robin said thoughtfully.

"May I?" Will Scarlett motioned to her wrist band, (Aurora's headband nodded) as he felt her wrist, "I can actually feel her body's warmth.."

"Yeah.. she's warm, just not seen..." Little John quickly spoke up, to everyone's laughter, "I mean, I just, Um, well..." as he blushed.

"I know where you are going..." Aurora replied, "When we see something scientifically speaking, light reflected back off an object, so our optic nerves pick it up. Henceforth why we can't see in the dark -no available light to reflect off and illuminate the objects and area around us."

"That's right... you contributed to your father's theory of teleportation." Maid Marion pointed out as the headband nodded and Aurora smiled invisibly.

"Well I've got an idea," Alan Adale spoke up, "Why not use infrared light? The heat of her body should make her visible."

"You mean we could really see her?" Little John asked.

"Of course!" Robin slapped the table, "We should have thought of this before! Let's go lads! To the laboratory!" as they all got up.

Over into the laboratory, Alan typed away at the keys at the de-ionizer reconfiguring it to project infra red light at her.

"Okay lads, I think I've got it.." Alan sat up straight.

"Cross your fingers boys." Maid Marion said as she squeezed Robins hand and he squeezed back.

The room darkened as infra red light projected at Aurora and everyone gasped. No red light or heat source projected off her body. Her clothes still floated there showing blue indicating no heat source.

"WHAT?" Robin and all the Men questioned the obvious riddle in front of them.

"Is it working?" Aurora's wristbands raised for a moment, and seeing them still floating, she said disappointed, "..Oh..."

"POLARIZED light! Try that!" Robin smacked his fist into his palm and pointed to Aurora.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Alan replied and typed away at the readouts, "Get ready, alright, here it comes."

"We're waiting," all stood with bated breath at the light changing to a blue sheer. But the result remained the same, Aurora's clothes still floated under the blue light.

"_What_?" Robin motioned a hand to Aurora, "How is that possible? We should be able to see her. What's going on?"

"Aww, I still can't believe this, and I know something on light energy and theory." Aurora replied.

"It seems according to this readout, light passes _completely _through her!" Alan gasped.

"I don't know if that's possible!" Friar Tuck stood there normally not easily dumbfounded.

"Well you can't argue with what's in front of you.." Will pointed out.

"Very true." Friar replied.

"So she is _truly_invisible." Alan said.

"And I'm a scientific curiosity." Aurora pondered.

"Ain't noone studying _my _woman." and sensing how she was feeling, Little John walked up hugging her.

"Hm, now I'm thinking more towards the theory that she is trapped between two planes of existence." leaning against the counter and arms crossed, Robin closed his eyes heavy in thought.  
"I don't know if I'm what you would call truly invisible," Aurora pointed out, "Because _IF_that were true, light would not go into my eyes and I would therefore be blind."

"That's true!" Friar rubbed his nose at Aurora's thought.

"Yet she _is _here, we can all touch and feel her, and see whatever clothes she puts on." Robin scratched his head, "There is clearly a presence here, er I mean _-you- _Aurora. But light _does pass through_ you, as if nothing is there to reflect or bounce light off you. That _is _strange. Again I return to my previous hypothesis of her being trapped between two worlds, or planes of existence. After all she would indeed be blind if she were truly invisible."

"Yes Robin you're right!", Will added, "If she were technically here but not visible to the naked eye, light should still be shown to be bent around her much like some spaceships cloaking devices. But this readout (he pointed to computer) indicates that light is not picked up by her body's molecules, that light does pass _right through_her translating to a state of absolute invisibility!"

Robin nodded as the Merry Men agreed.

"I wonder if your ability to teleport has anything to do with your state of being as well." Robin mused, "I mean let's see, being here... and in another dimension, yet when you eat something it disappears altogether. If you were merely invisible, the digested food would technically be visible inside you but that fact that it disappears means your actual digestive system and thus your whole body is in another plane of existence. But since you seem to interact with everything in this reality, it only stands to reason that you're here as well. Your visible status means you must not be fully here. But... ah well, I'm getting a headache trying to figure this one out.." he rubbed his head and looked forward mournfully hating the cryptic enigma in front of him.

"You know what? I've said if before and I'll say it this time.. I really don't care! For me the biggest thing is being human and able to interact with all of you and anyone else!" Aurora squeezed Little John more, wanting to hold him tighter that moment.

"My lady I must apologize, well for all of us. This obviously is not going how we hoped and we had only the best intentions in mind for you. You must understand that..." Robin instantly replied, and red-faced at the realization their findings probably weren't helping Aurora's emotional state of mind.

"Indeed Aurora," Alan Adale rubbed his face clearly embarassed that his hypothesis and theory hadn't helped at all, "I wish I could have done more."

"Alan you, Robin, Friar, Will, Marion and especially my man here (Little John blushed at the mention) have grounded me more in the past 48 hours then I have been in the last several hundred years!" Aurora turned to all the Merry Men, "I will be forever grateful that I no longer exist in limbo as it were. So don't think that because you weren't able to return me to my original state of being, that you have failed in any way shape or form! You are _all_gentlemen and scholars!" she spoke with a stronger voice now.

Back on NOTT, the Sheriff and his guardsmen had been researching anything and everything they could get their hands on related to teleportation past and present, and developed theory of. By mid-day they had made much progress and were ready when Prince John walked in.

"I trust you have something to report by now..." Prince John tapped his foot with his arms crossed expectantly.

"Oh YES your excellency! A lot indeed!" the Sheriff turned to him with a big smile.

"Let's hear it."

"Well Sire, the man who pioneered space teleportation and the theories of, is a man named Professor Samuel Starr. He was progressing very well with teleporting fruit from one place to another.."

"I can think of a few GRAPEFRUITS I'd like to teleport into orbit." Prince John sniggered.

"Uh yes Sire..." the Sheriff's voice grew a little shanky but he then continued, "He'd even teleported a whole spaceship load of melons, from one planet to another. Then his daughter who had also worked with him on the theory, volunteered to be the first human her name was Aurora Starr. Her first test was a simple room to room, then house to house, and finally after successfully completing those, they had decided to try going from one planet to another."

"I see, and this is the man whose theories our machine was built from?" Prince John asked.

"Yes your excellency, but there was a problem.." the Sheriff explained.

"What was it?"

"We're not sure exactly, but for some unexplained reason, the machine overheated and... 'am I reading this right?' ah yes it exploded and imploded as well..."

"I take it that is also what happened to our machine." Prince John sat down thinking.

"So when Prof. Starr went to test out on his daughter the resulting explosion carried across several galaxies. And we know the results of that, Intergalactic law stepped in and banned the study of and use of teleportation throughout the universe."

"Hm I see," Prince John replied, "So what happened to his daughter then? She died?"

"She never rematerialized, so it would appear that way Sire." the Sheriff said.

"Do you think there is any way possible that she may survived the explosion?" Prince John asked.

"I see what you're saying, and that is a very intelligent observation Sire." the Sheriff smiled.

"I wonder if she existed in a half-life form... then somehow she found her way to New Sherwood Forest." Prince John pondered.

"And whatever happened, Rocket Robin has managed to bring her out into our existence!" the Sheriff exclaimed.

"And she for whatever reason she has teleportation powers! Incredible!" Prince John's head spun with the idea of having someone able to teleport through the galaxy.

"Lieutenant, search for her living relatives!" the Sheriff ordered.

Lt. Len Birman typed away at the controls. He didn't envy whomever they might turn out to be...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"Alan you, Robin, Friar, Will, Marion and especially my man here (Little John blushed at the mention) have grounded me more in the past 48 hours then I have been in the last several hundred years!" Aurora turned to all the Merry Men, "I will be forever grateful that I no longer exist in limbo as it were. So don't think that because you weren't able to return me to my original state of being, that you have failed in any way shape or form! You are all gentlemen and scholars!" she spoke with a stronger voice now, "I can't thank you enough! Especially my man here..." a wristband floated behind Little John's behind who jumped slightly.

-

Back on NOTT, the Sheriff stared down at the captured Sidney Starr who looked not at all worried about his predicament. The guards tossed him forward...

Grinning wickedly the Sheriff spoke, "Do you have any idea.. _any idea at all_.. as to why I've brought you here?"

"Well my good Sheriff, from the look of your castle, I'd be looking for someone to help me out too! How your castle is falling apart? I'd be ashamed too! See how the edges of your window sills are cracked and worn? You should have bought those storm windows I had in mind for you.." Sidney immediately piped up, "And just look at those cornices outside, they've got mould and they're crumbling. I know just the sealant to spray them with.. AFTER they've been fixed and re-shaped of course.."

Immediately concerned, the Sheriff questioned him, "What's wrong with my cornices? They didn't look so bad.."

Pulling out a hand held Personal Digital Assistant, Sidney held it up after bringing up some pictures of he'd taken of the outside of the castle and showed them to the Sheriff.

"See here? Those cracks on the edges of your window sills.. and over here.. your cornices..? How they're crumbling..?" Sidney motioned on his PDA for the Sheriff.

"Oh my goodness.. I've never noticed that before.. How did that show up?" the Sheriff put a hand on his chin alarmed.

"Nothing to be worried about my good man, it happens to the best of us. Heck mould creeps up on everyone and in a shockingly little amount of time too!" Sidney shrugged.

"What can you do?"

"Tell you what I'm gonna do... I've got just the thing." Sidney walked around to the Sheriff's side of the desk put his PDA down, and tapped it a few times as a catalog beamed out of it, "Here let me show you.. (he motioned a finger and the virtual pages turned) Why here it is! Exactly the perfect thing for you to fix those broken and worn cornices -Spray concrete! Just spray it on the area and re-shape it.. then press the button on the device and it hardens exactly how you shaped it!"

"Amazing!" the Sheriff and the two guards who brought him in looked impressed, "What else can you do?"

"Why I'm glad you asked..." Sidney pulled out a tube and uncapped it, "A tube of astro-sealant.. Now look here.. see this window?" he walked over and motioned to the sill. The Sheriff got up and walked over as well.

"Feel how worn it is?"

"Oh yes.. it needs to be polished.." the Sheriff looked concerned.

"Now watch closely.." Sidney pointed the tube at the sill. In moments the clear sealant suddenly wet the sill then a -sssst- was heard and the sill then looked polished and shiny!

"WHAT is going on here!" Prince John walked in sternly.

"Oh Sire he is showing what can be done about our cornices..." the Sheriff spoke up immediately.

"WHO cares about the castles-" Prince John looked at the pictures Sidney held up and he hesitated, "..why how did that appear?"

"Nothing to be alarmed about my Prince.. I was just demonstrating this tube of astro-sealant on the window sill there." Sidney pointed to a polished sill.

"I am impressed, so what can-" Prince John shook his head as if wakening from a trance, "What are we doing! Seize him! Let's get on with this! Come ON! Remember what we were going to do!"

"Y-yes yes of course your excellency!" the Sheriff stuttered.

The guards seized Sidney who still looked not at all worried as Prince John stared at him with an evil smile.

"I'm not even going to explain why we have you.."

"Can't imagine why.. I don't have any family to concern myself with.." Sidney shrugged.

Prince John stared thoughtfully, "We can't make it easy for them, let's see... Alright put him in the laser table!"

"Laser table? Why you have a funny way of making someone feel at home here.." Sidney explained as the guards dragged him off.

"I want him held there at the table for as long as we need him.." Prince John glared at the Sheriff who gulped.

"Yes of course Prince John! As long as we need..."

"Okay let's put a message for the galaxy.. sooner or later he'll heard it and respond and bring our new weapon to us!" Prince John heaved a sigh of relief imagining being able to invade other planets at a mere whim.

"I can't imagine a greater weapon! Being able to teleport anywhere!" the Sheriff nodded evilly..

-

As Rocket Robin Hood stood there ready with his quarterstaff, Little John feinted left. Robin easily saw what John had in mind and twisted aside, then stepped back as the staff swished past.

"Almost got ya that time!" Little John grinned.

"Yep! No wonder Aurora is watching you so admiringly!" Robin raised an eyebrow.

On the side with Marion and the other Merry Men, Aurora's hat moved over her empty dress as she giggled, to which John heard and blushed.

"Not getting me this time with that Robin!"

Giles raced up, "Robin! There's a message circulating on all communication channels! It's for you! Prince John is demanding you speak with him!"

Sighing in resignation Robin shrugged "Guess we'll have finish staff training later... Come on lads! Let's see what Prince John's got up his sleeve this time.."

Everyone followed as Robin walked into the stationhouse, "This is Rocket Robin Hood calling Prince John! I hear you're looking for me!"

Prince John's image beamed up from the communicator, "Well Rocket Robin Hood, how good of you to answer my call!"

"What is it this time...?"

"I hear you've acquired a very powerful weapon... a powerful one indeed. Something that would enable one to teleport across the galaxy instantly!" Prince John sneered.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about Prince John!" Robin shrugged puzzled.

"Come come now Rocket Robin.. you and I both know what you have.." Prince John sneered, "BUT I... have you at my mercy!"

"Unless it's to tell us bad jokes, I can't ever see that happening... my grace.." Robin bowed slightly as Aurora and Marion giggled.

"AH but we do! You see the weapon that you currently possess.. WE happen to have her only living relative!"

"WHAT?" Robin startled moved as Prince John motioned behind him as all saw Sidney Starr strapped to the same laser table that held Alan Adale captive. The burn marks were still apparent on the wood.

"Exactly what do you us to do?" Robin stood there as if caught off guard.

"Simple.. deliver us the girl.. and we'll let Sidney go free!" Prince John offered.

Crossing his arms Robin leaned up against the counter and hesitated, "Well..."

Suddenly behind him -PPTT- was heard as suddenly Aurora appeared behind Prince John and as her dress crouched under the laser and her wristbands floated up touching Sidney and -PPTT-

"So.. what was the second part of your plan?" Robin chuckled as he tapped a button ending the transmission as all everyone laughed out loud.

-

Back at the castle, the Sheriff was the first to break the silence.

"I must say Sire.. not one of your most well thought out plans..."


	11. Chapter 11

-epilogue-

Back on New Sherwood Forest Asteroid she reappeared with Sidney who sat on the couch momentarily confused as to what exactly happened. As he looked around trying to figure out what happened, the floating dress in front of him spoke.

"There Sidney, how do you feel? Glad to be out of NOTT castle eh?" the invisible Aurora stood there with intergalactic astro-salesman Sidney Starr back on New Sherwood Asteroid.

"Well we're glad to have gotten you out, or rather Aurora is and it's wonderful of her to help out!" Robin spoke for the Merry Men who had crowded around.

As if he'd seen it all, Sidney sat up and dusted his red salesman garb off with his hands and sighed, "Yes I can't say the Sheriff and Prince John make for very welcoming company, but I still wish Prince would have observed his cornices. His castle is falling apart and is need of some refabrication and repair. Now THAT would a commission out of this galaxy!" Sidney Starr stood up and scrutinized Aurora's dress in front of him. He then looked for any type of machine in the vicinity and seeing none, spoke up just as she went to say something.

".."

"-Well you can teleport... now that's a gimmick I'd really like to sell. You see my family's earliest descendants began developing theories regarding teleportation but... (his face saddened) my great great and so on grandfather lost his daughter."

A momentary silence ensued and Aurora began speak-

"Well Sidney-"

"But that didn't get my family down, we're survivors the Starr family is. Never let anything get you down I always say." Sidney immediately perked up and kept talking.

"Ah Sidney-" Robin began to explain then Aurora's dress turned and a wrist bracelet waved at him motioning 'I'll handle it', Robin nodded.

"Did you catch the number of that comet?" Sidney grinned, "We went so fast I'll bet we outran the speed of light! That's exhilarating..."

"Listen Sidney-"

"I can't remember the last time I'd ever traveled that fast! Well there was that time I bought a used racer craft," he turned to Robin and crew, "Did I ever tell you about that? It was modified for the Paris to Dakaar galaxy endurance race and-"

"Sidney I'm your LAST living relative!"

The floating blue dress in front of him had sputtered as the bracelets waved forward. For the first time since he could ever remember, Sidney Starr could think of nothing to say. Struck silent he stood there examining the dress as it stood silent in front of him.

"Finally! Now I'm sorry to have to break it to you like that but you weren't giving me a chance to explain." one bracelet waved forward from the blue dress.

"Quite frankly I'm your great, great, great, great, great grandmother Sidney. My name is Aurora Starr, and my father is Professor Samuel Starr. He was testing his and my theories of teleportation and it worked on a ship load of fruit but when he tested it on me it didn't work. The resulting implosion didn't kill me, but I existed in a half-life state. I would wander the galaxy but no one would acknowledge me or hear me."

Sidney's face went from stark surprise to wonder as Aurora continued her story.

"I couldn't even tell how long I would sleep for -sometimes as much as 75 years but it averaged usually about 50 years at a time. I seemed to no longer be hungry either. Then I encountered Rocket Robin Hood and my man Little John over there!" a bracelet pointed to the biggest man in the room.

Little John blushed at the mention as the bracelet pointed to him.

"Robin gathered the Merry Men and we all did some brain storming..." she explained wondering if getting technical would go over Sidney's head.

"Well don't be afraid to explain it, I've seen and done a lot of things in my lifetime so I'm not a complete moron." Sidney shrugged.

"I apologize... So it was Will Scarlett who pieced together that Father's teleportation machine worked on the same principles of their Anti-Matter Inverter Ray -that is by breaking down the component molecules of the whatever's targeted. And then that whomever is near the machine must be de-ionized.. that is apparently what seems to have caused my own situation. I was near the machine when Father was teleporting fruit. Then I volunteered to be the first person to be teleported. But the negative ions still attached to my aura caused the implosion and disintegrated me and put me in a 'half-life state' and why I wasn't hungry and slept for years on end."

Cluing in Sidney spoke up, "So I guess one of these smart men got the idea to clean you of the ions.."

"That's right!" Aurora sounded pleased that he was grasping the concept, "Alan ran me through the 'de-ionizer' but..."

"It didn't work as hoped.." Sidney spoke sounding a little disappointed.

"No but now I can eat and sleep and not have to worry about going to sleep for years at a time. I may be invisible but now I exist!" Aurora's dress bounced up and down excitedly. "And we discovered something else -that I can teleport to anyplace I've seen!"

"Whew!" Sidney sat down, "That's a lot to digest! So now I have a grandmother who-"

"Sidney! Please don't think of me as your grandmother, it makes me feel OLD. Please call me... your sister." Aurora sat down beside him.

"Okay!", smiling at that Sidney turned to her with closed eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I can see you better like this.."

Aurora's headband jerked back slightly, "Really?"

"Yes" Sidney smiled and held his new sister's hand as one bracelet wiped her nose to a sniffle.

"So what is it you'd like to do from now on?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about it and I'd like to remain with Rocket Robin Hood for the time being. Maybe indefinitely.. It seems the planet I was teleported away from is NOTT once called Nostra. And it was through all the problems cause indirectly by the implosion from my time, that Prince John now holds 7 galaxies under his iron fisted rule. I'd like to help Robin Hood and the Merry Men out!"

"You are a very noble soul my dear sister..." Sidney patted her hand, his eyes still closed.

"So would you like to stay around for the feast?" Rocket Robin Hood spoke up.

"Feast?" Sidney turned to Robin opening his eyes.

"Yes! To welcome our new Merry Man er—Woman! And to give you a royal send off home!"

"You mean.. tonight?" Sidney asked.

Robin saw the joke coming but still set him up, "So you want to join the celebration?"

"Here on your planet... SHERWOOD!" Sidney beamed as everyone burst out laughing...

-The End-


End file.
